villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Harlequin
, the Joker and Victor Zsasz. Creppy...]] Hello guys! Today, here's my fourteenth PE proposal, and it's about Harlequin, one of the villains who belong to the alternate DC Comics Earth seen in Justice League: Gods and Monsters and its web spin-off Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles. WHO IS SHE / WHAT HAS SHE DONE? In an alternate universe where the Justice League resort to extreme measures in handling their enemies, Batman tracks down Harlequin, a serial killer who has been kidnapping people to make out dolls with their corpses. Finding her hideout, Batman finds an innocent young woman tied and gagged, whom he releases but not before she tells him that Harlequin is behind him. Harlequin then appears and tries to kill Batman, but as usual, Batman avoids her attacks and succeeds in knocking her multiple times. However, shortly after their fight commence, Batman realizes what Harlequin does with her victims' corpses. After knocking Harlequin through a mirror, Batman discovers a dead family (possibly the woman's) composed by a man, his wife, his kid and the grandma whose corpses have been put like if they were living a normal life on their house, forcefully smiling with staples. Harlequin then appears with a chainsaw to get Batman sliced but the Dark Knight barely survives the attack and causes Harlequin to cut herself with the chainsaw upon hitting a cement column. Heavily injured, Harlequin surrenders herself in hopes of getting arrested so she can later escape and continue with her macabre schemes, but Batman refuses and instead reveals himself to be a vampire and bites Harlequin on the neck to suck her blood, killing her. MITIGATING FACTORS? From all the villains seen in this alternate universe with more mature DC characters, Harlequin has shown to be one of the most deranged and twisted of all. This is because she clearly has bad intentions and no redeeming qualities. She can be seen as an amalgation between Harley Quinn, the Joker and Victor Zsasz, the latter two known Pure Evils of DC. A serial killer, Harlequin kills for no apparent reasons other than making her macabre works. As previously mentioned, Harlequin enjoys killing people for fun and instead of living their corpses alone, she likes to take them with her so she can make macabre works with them, like using the body of a deceased man to make a jack-in-the-box. When the episodes where she appears starts, it's revealed that she has captured a young woman and intends to do the same with her, only for Batman to then discover that Harlequin's previous victims were an innocent family with a small child whose corpses have been put like if they are having a normal day, using staples to make them smile. This shows us that Harlequin has no mercy even towards children, cementing her like a deranged psychopath. Additionally, another trait of Harlequin which makes her even more crazier and sadistic than Victor Zsasz (who has made the same macabre works as her in the mainstream comic book continuity) is her selection of weapons to face an enemy, whether he/she has powers or not. While she initially uses a hammer like Harley Quinn often does, when Batman proves to be a formidable adversary, she resorts to a chainsaw to slice him in pieces. When she gets defeated, Harlequin tries to make Batman take her into custody, obviously assuming that she will escape and then get back to "work" again. As such, Harlequin has demonstrated to be one of the most cruelest and evilest DC villains in despite of her sole appearance. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Harlequin to be approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals